Rose Tyler, I love you
by authorandrea
Summary: Rose Tyler lies about her mother being pregnant in Doomsday - it's her child. She can't tell The Doctor though, but he overhears something and will do anything to get back to her.
1. Chapter 1

After many days of searching, Rose's parents,Mickey and Rose had reached to a beach in Norway. The Doctor's voice had brought them there, but Rose didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that it had something with the Doctor to do, and that was enough for her.

Suddenly she saw the Doctor, but he looked like a ghost.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova.

I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed because she could see him again. But just as he said, it was a goodbye.

"You look like a ghost"

"Hold on" he said and fixed the projection with his sonic screwdriver.

She took some steps toward him and reached out her hand.

"Can I tou-"

"I'm still just an image. No touch" he said sadly.

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked.

"Then the whole thing would fracture. The two universes would collapse."

"So?" she said and both of them smiled and just looked at each other.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We are in Norway. "

"Norway" The Doctor repeated.

"About 50 miles out of Bergen." Rose continued. "About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

"Dalek!?"

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for "bad". It translates as Bad Wolf Bay. .

"How long time have we got?" she asked. She knew that whatever the answer was it wouldn't be enough.

He swallowed. "About two minutes."

So many things to say but she couldn't say them.

"I can't think of what to say!"

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" he said and nodded at Mickey."

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and .. the baby."

"You're not?" he asked. He didn't look jealous at Mickey because he knew it wouldn't be Mickeys child. He looked surprised, but not in a bad way.

So she lied. Less than two minutes left. There was no time for him to know the truth. He'd rip the universe.

"No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." she added a little laugh so he couldn't see that it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

He switched the subject.

"And what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, good for you." He smiled.

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." she smiles at him, but you can see the pain in her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. " he laughed and smiled at her, knowing that it might be the last smile he could ever give her.

"You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Silence.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose cried.

"You can't." His voice was near the point where it'd start cry, but he can't cry. The Doctor never cries.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own. "

She stopped crying and said the one thing she'd always wanted to say.

"I,I love you"

He smiled at her with so much feelings it felt like he'd die.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."

But he didn't get to say it. He faded away, gone forever. She'd never see him again.

Rose couldn't see him anymore, but he could still see her for about one more minute.

A tear ran down his cheek.

He could see Jackie running towards Rose who's left alone, crying.

"Did you tell him?!" she asked and stroked Rose's hair.

"I- I couldn't.. I told him but I lied about the real thing. He'd rip the universe and it isn't right..I"

He didn't hear anything more than that, but he knew that something big was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose**

Rose stood on the beach with Jackie hugging her and Pete and Mickey walked to her.  
"Did you tell him?" Mickey asked nicely.  
"I-I couldn't. He'd do whatever it took to make us safe and that whatever would be ripping the universe. I can't have that."  
"But you can do whatever it takes to come to him, right?"  
"Yeah of course Mickey. Why ask such a question? The answer's pretty obvious!" she angrily said to him. She had just lost the man she loved the most and here came Mickey, asking idiotic questions.  
But Mickey just walked to the car, smiling for himself.

"Don't care about Mickey" Pete said and hugged her. "He's just off in his weird thought. You know he means well. "  
"Yeah I do.. can we go now please?"  
She couldn't stand being on the beach anymore. It was already full of painful memories.

She fell asleep in the car, and the dream took her back to her first meeting with The Doctor. She never thought he'd mean this much to her. She never thought he'd be the father to her child.

* * *

**The Doctor**

The Doctor couldn't see Rose anymore so he turned around to take the TARDIS somewhere else.  
Suddenly he saw a woman in her wedding dress standing in the TARDIS.

"What?" he said.

"Ah!"

"What?" he asked agan.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"But..."

"Where am I?" she asked, with a louder voice.

" What?"

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" she shouted.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

While he talked to Donna all he could think about was Rose. What had she meant? She'd lied about something but not fully. It was part true. Something he would rip the universe for, something big.  
He knew that Rose wouldn't lie about anything. But what had she lied about?

* * *

_I'll post next chapter when I have 25 followers / 10 reviews (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**6 months later**

_Rose_

"Rose, how are you?" Jackie asked as she looked at Rose. She was in the ninth month and the doctors said that the child would be born any day now.  
"I'm fine she said. "Could you bring me some tea please? And please can you try to get in touch with Mickey? I haven't seen him in a while"  
"I'm gonna give you tea, but Mickey's unavailable"  
"Uhh, again? Is it a new girlfriend or what? I need my best friend here"  
"I'll try to make him come over soon. I think he's ready with his project now"  
"What project? What secret are you keeping from me?"  
"Nothing honey. I'm gonna get you your tea and then you should just stay in the bed, sleeping. There's no need of going up, you don't have a job to go to anyways."  
Jackie herself didn't see what she just said, but for Rose it was a reference to the first day she'd met The Doctor. She wondered how he was. Was he all alone in the universe? Was there no one he could share all the wonders of the universe with anymore? She felt the tears, ready to fall. But she wouldn't let them. Not this time.  
She had her child, and she knew the Doctor wasn't able to settle down, and they couldn't take the child on adventures in the TARDIS. That meant she had to stay home and wait for him to visit. She didn't want him to leave. Of course, he had a time machine. But for him, it could go years without meeting her. He'd have all these adventures for himself. Or even worse, with a new companion. Sarah Jane was one thing, she was there long before Rose, and she was one of the sweetest persons that Rose had met, when she got to know her.  
But someone new? Falling in love with her Doctor? No way.

_The Doctor_

"Where are we going today?" Martha asked and smiled.  
He didn't hear her. He was way too deep inside his thoughts to hear anyone.  
You could say that The Doctor's mind was a endless hallway, with doors to many to count.  
Every door had all the memories with one specific person in it, one door could have all the memories of Sarah Jane when another door had all the memories of K9.  
Today, he was stuck in Rose's door. There was something that was blocked. He could feel it, but not understand it. It was so frustrating, he'd stayed up all night but he still couldn't understand it.  
"Doctor" Martha said again and hit him.  
"Ouch! Why would you do that for?!"  
"It's the fourth time I'm asking you! Where are we going today?"  
"I don't know..choose somewhere you.. the TARDIS have a map room,walk straight until you come to the seventh door." he wasn't really with her, he was in his thoughts and she could see it.  
"What's going on with you? All day you've been gone!"  
"I'm thinking"  
"About what?"  
He didn't respond and didn't watch her in the eyes.  
"Oh, I see. Her. As always" she muttered and walked to the map room.  
"I-I'm sorry" he shouted after her, but she didn't look back.  
"Nevermind"

The Doctor knew he wasn't being fair to her. Martha was great and she loved him, but he couldn't let go of Rose. He knew that he should. Rose probably had a fabolous life now, on her own. Maybe she was married with Mickey and maybe they had kids. No, he knew Rose would never do that.  
But she should. He would have to let go of her soon. He just had to solve the memory problem first. What was it that made him not to see one of the memories? Maybe it was a future memory, or a memory for a alternative world. He had no idea.  
Suddenly he felt something kick inside his stomach.  
"No way" he whispered. "No way"

* * *

wow guys, im so so so sorry for not posting, the inspiration haven't been here and i haven't been in a writing mood, at all. But now I'm back, and with a extra long chapter! It's like the double of the usual chapters c:

next chapter when I have 75 follows and 20 reviews.

please follow my tumblr, or my instagrams tutorialsplus(editing) and myfantasticdoctor(doctor who) or dm if you want to get to know me better or just want to complain that i never write anything.

oh wait, most important of all.

twitter

/Andrea_books


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose_

"PUSH" Jackie screamed. Or maybe it was Pete. Maybe it was Mickey. Rose couldn't identify their voices anymore. And if she did, she would probably just want to kill them anymore. She couldn't push.  
_She just couldn't._  
She finally understood what people meant when they talked about their pregnancies. WHY COULDN'T  
EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP.  
"SHUT UP" she screamed.  
She knew she weren't nice to them but SHE WAS HAVING A BABY. WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST SHUT UP?!

She wished the Doctor was here. Not that he would know what to do. Well, maybe he did. He mentioned children once. He'd lived for over 900 years. Of course he would've had children.

_"Not my Doctor". _Not his latest... regeneration. Not anytime close to when he met her.

_His other children at least met him. This one never will. _The thought made her cry.

"Honey, don't cry. It's like this for anyone" Jackie said.

"I can see the head! I can see the head! Pete screamed.

_At least my baby will have amazing grandparents, _she thought before she started pushing more and got to hold her baby, the most beautiful thing in the world. A hair colour similar to the Doctor's and olive green eyes.  
When she held him, she felt the two hearts. Two small hearts beating.

_Oh Doctor, if only you could be here._

* * *

_The Doctor_

He felt another kick.

"NO WAY!" he screamed. "No way. She couldn't. It was impossible. Or was it?  
He _had _to see Rose. Rose, and.. his son.

_So that was what my memory hid, what Rose hid from me.  
_But of course, Rose didn't know that Gallifreyan fathers could feel the baby as well. Rose had no clue that The Doctor would _literally feel _that Rose had born a son.  
He wondered what he was called. If she'd named him yet. He wanted to decide with her. He wanted to do all the things he couldn't do with his last son.  
But once again his son was separated from him. His son had no one to protect him.  
Rose couldn't protect him from what was coming, because she didn't know what was coming.  
She had no one to protect her, or him. She had no one to warn her.

_I need to see her, _he thought. _But how?_

* * *

sorry i haven't posted here, i forgot the password. if i ever disappear again, remind me on my tumblr tardismellark, kik thatandie, twitter andrea_books or instagram tutorialsplus. hope you enjoyed this chapter (:


End file.
